This invention relates to facially-worn breathing filters having a filter layer of very fine monolayer metallic mesh, at least one support layer of coarser mesh secured to the filter layer and a border area adapted to be adhesively secured over the nose or over the nose and mouth region of the face.
Prior art masal filters have usually comprised filters of textile or fibrous material worn over the nose or inserted in the nostrils. Known facially-worn filters are usually made of similar materials and usually include a face-contacting portion adapted to space the filter material from the nostrils and the mouth. Such known filter materials, whether chemically treated or not, have proved insufficiently fine-meshed to filter out allergy producing pollens, or fine dust such as coal or harmful asbestos dust without unduly restricting freedom of breathing or being bulky. Moreover, face-contacting portions of the face mask type of filters, if worn tight enough to seat sealingly on the face, are usually uncomfortable to wear for extending periods.